touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
秘封サナトリウム ～Ghostly Field Sanatorium
|publicacion = Noviembre 28 de 2010 (Kyoukai kara Mieta Keshiki) |pistas = 8 + 9 = 17 |duracion = 37:58 + 45:41 = 01:23:29 |catalogo = HH2S-0001 + HH2S-0002 |genero = Instrumental, Vocal, Electrónica, Acústico, Ambiental, House, Jazz, Rock, Swing, House |sitio web = Enlace}} Archivo:HH2S-0001_HH2S-0002_banner.png Secret Sealing Sanatorium ~ Ghostly Field Sanatorium ( Hifuu Sanatorium ~ Ghostly Field Sanatorium) es un álbum de música de The World Society of Ghostly Field Disease publicado el 28 de noviembre de 2010 (Kyoukai kara Mieta Keshiki). Es un álbum vocal e instrumental que cuenta con arreglos de Ghostly Field Club, Changeability of Strange Dream, Retrospective 53 minutes y Magical Astronomy. Staff ;Arreglos : |aki}} (Silver Forest) : |Nagamon}} (MISTY RAIN) :Ibiza (Tobu Kaitakuchi) : |Cajiva Jiinpachi}} (Cajiva's Gadget Shop) : |Hi;raji Shusetsu}} (As/Hi Soundworks) : |Hazuki Yuu}} (Re.baro') :T.B.S.A. (Tonal Gravity) :Bizen (DDBY) : |hamu}} (Foxtail-Grass Studio) :Este (Studio K.N.S.) :heric (Undefined Field) :techi.k (KARMART) :sgg (Red Bullet Sequence) : |mandarin}} (Mikan box) : |Namapan}} ( ) :FLYER (SharpEight) : |Koreito Urue}} (Attrielectrock) ;Vocalistas :Atori :chi-se (Cajiva's Gadget Shop) ;Ilustración : ;Diseño :carmine (clocknote.) ;Masterización :haLRu (MONOMIND) ;Patrocinador/Organizador : |Cajiva Jiinpachi}} (Cajiva's Gadget Shop) Pistas Disco 1 *01. (04:00) **''Dance Hall of the Starry Sky'' **arreglos: |aki}} **título original: G Free **fuente: Magical Astronomy *02. (4:10) **''The Truth of the Wheelchair'' **arreglos: |Nagamon}} ** |The Wheelchair's Future in Space}} **fuente: Magical Astronomy *03. (03:34) **''Meridian Line of the Star Union ~ Greenwich in the Sky'' **arreglos: Ibiza ** |Greenwich in the Sky}} **fuente: Magical Astronomy *04. Landscape with mille-feuille (05:36) **arreglos: |Cajiva Jiinpachi}} **vocalista: Atori, chi-se ** |Satellite Café Terrace}} **fuente: Magical Astronomy *05. (05:03) **''Heavenly Magic of Fairy Tale'' **arreglos: |Hi;raji Shusetsu}} ** |Celestial Wizardry ~ Magical Astronomy}} **fuente: Magical Astronomy *06. (04:55) **''The Moon Saw the Illusion of a Little Girl'' **arreglos: |Hazuki Yuu}} ** |Strange Bird of the Moon, Illusion of the Mysterious Cat}} **fuente: Ghostly Field Club *07. Let me feel (08:02) **arreglos: T.B.S.A. ** |Merry the Magician}} **fuente: Ghostly Field Club *08. (02:34) **''Around the Tour'' **arreglos: Bizen ** |Merry the Magician}} **fuente: Ghostly Field Club Disco 2 *01. Plastik Gate (04:12) **arreglos: |hamu}} ** |Merry the Magician}} **fuente: Ghostly Field Club *02. NSE (04:24) **arreglos: Este ** |Hiroshige No.36 ~ Neo Super-Express}} **fuente: Retrospective 53 minutes *03. (05:35) **''Border of Dreams and Doze'' **arreglos: heric ** |Border Between Dreams and Reality}} **fuente: Changeability of Strange Dream *04. SuperExpress36 (05:01) **arreglos: techi.k ** |Hiroshige No.36 ~ Neo Super-Express}} **fuente: Retrospective 53 minutes *05. (04:58) **''Sea of the Parabola'' **arreglos: sgg ** |Blue Sea of 53 Minutes}} **fuente: Retrospective 53 minutes *06. (04:20) **''Going to the Secret Sealing Club Today'' **arreglos: |mandarin}} ** |Girls' Sealing Club}} ** |Merry the Magician}} **fuente: Ghostly Field Club *07. Mary, the majestic magus (03:43) **arreglos: |Namapan}} ** |Merry the Magician}} **fuente: Ghostly Field Club *08. Enter the Astro Express (06:55) **arreglos: FLYER ** |The Wheelchair's Future in Space}} **fuente: Magical Astronomy *09. Mind Hacks mix (06:27) **arreglos: |Koreito Urue}} **título original: G Free **fuente: Magical Astronomy Categoría:CDs de arreglos Categoría:Kyoukai kara Mieta Keshiki Categoría:The World Society of Ghostly Field Disease